I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an adjustable bracket for article carriers. More particularly the present invention pertains to an adjustably positionable bracket for vehicle-related article carriers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns adjustably positionable brackets for vehicle-associated luggage racks, ski racks, or other article carriers, having a locking means that is ratcheted preventing the loosening of the bracket and a resultant unintended movement of the bracket.
II. Prior Art
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 836,966 filed Sept. 27, 1977, the disclosure of which is included by reference, there is disclosed a vehicle associated article carrier, such as a luggage rack, ski rack, or the like which incorporates certain slidably adjustable brackets therewith. According to the referenced application the brackets are variably positionable along the length of a slotted track formed in an associated slat of the article carrier.
The brackets of the copending application, generally, comprise an upper section which is disposed above the slat, a lower section which is engageable with the track and slidable therewithin and means for urging a member into locking engagement with a wall formed in the track. A review of the application indicates that an external manually operable element such as a rotatable disc, or clasp is employed to urge the aforesaid member into locking engagement. The deployment of the manually operable element lends the bracket susceptible to unintended loosening of the disc with a resultant movement of the bracket, with the potential of damage to articles carried by the article carrier. The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed seeks to overcome this problem.